Black Blade
by Killuas descendant
Summary: Men no N.C._17 That's a rot. Weel any way a syndicate named Black Blade creates havoc in Japan and tries to conquer the country. Guess who the policesent to stop them.


Author's Notes: "I can't believe Fanfiction.net actually erased NC.17 because of those darn complains well anyway a huge group is trying to invade Kenshins beloved country unfortunately the Meji Government approaches him to do the work for them. Against his will he carried his sword to battle. What might happen? I don't know I'm still thinking for a suitable continuation.  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Title: The Black Blade  
  
Chapter 1: The Way of the Sword  
  
"Oh my what a crowd it seems everybody is out today" Kenshin wiped his face. "And this sack of rice is killing me if only there is another way around to please Kaoru I wouldn't go through this horrible pain."  
  
"Yeah and my feet is killing me we have been shopping for vegetables and meat for the last forty minutes" Yoshi added.  
  
"Will you two stop complaining we still need to buy Kaoru her clothes it's her birthday the coming week. Sanosuke grinned.  
  
"Well that's easy for you to say your not the one doing the hardwork here. If there is someone suffering her it's me and Kenshin understand you blockhead." Yoshi shouted  
  
"What did you say you pip squeak?" Sano hunched and removed the stick he has been biting for hours.  
  
"I said you're a blockhead!" Yoshi removed his bamboo sword.  
  
"Well I say you're an idiot." Sano stared angrily at Yoshi. "You free loader!" Yoshi hit Sano's head with his bamboo sword.  
  
"Ah how peaceful." Kenshin sighed.  
  
Minutes passed and their finally going to return home. They have everything needed including the present for Kaoru's B-Day.  
  
"Finally it's over my feet is starting to swell." Yoshi smiled.  
  
"Hey Kenshin." Sano tapped his shoulder.  
  
"I know I know"  
  
"What is it you guys why did you stop?" Yoshi asked in confusion.  
  
"We're being surrounded by trouble makers."  
  
"Heh heh heh, what nice stuffs do you have there" The man approached them. "Ooh what are this? Some girlie dresses. Do you where this?"  
  
"We don't want any trouble so please leave us alone." Kenshin remarked.  
  
"Uh nice sword you have there so you must be a punk well look at what we're going to do to this dress of yours." The man grabbed the dresses and threw them to his comrades. "Okay boys rip them." They sliced the dresses into shreds and made fun of them. "So what do you think now punk?"  
  
"Those was for our friends birthday and you ruined them we demand you pay them back." Yoshi shouted.  
  
"And who are you to make us?" The huge man grabbed Yoshi's clothes and raised him in midair. "You're no match against the twelve of us."  
  
Before he could talk again rock hit is face and stunned him.  
  
"Sorry for the rudeness but your friend is hurting mine. My friend is right you have to pay money for that if we're lucky we can still replace those you destroyed."  
  
"Make us" They reached for the bottles of liquor sitting beside their fun house. "You're brave kid, but your words are no use now. Get ready to die kid!"  
  
Kenshin stepped forward but Sano stopped him "Don't tire yourself. Let me handle this punks and show them who is boss."  
  
"Okay fine. You're more than enough against this assholes." Kenshin pulled back and curiously watched the fighters get ready. "Sano against eleven men I say there's a miss match but with Sano's skills specially that bone breaking punch it's possible that he knocks the lights out of their wits."  
  
Yoshi went closer to Kenshin to join him. "Do you really think Sano will be a match? His bone isn't just healed enough from the damage he took from the carnage."  
  
"I understand what you mean, but if you're fighting this people you won't even need the least amount energy neded used to those skillful ones."  
  
Sano turned to his friends and winked. "Watch me make this people sleep."  
  
One of their enemies got irritated and started to shout. "The nerve of you people to under estimate us. Don't you know that we're the very famous syndicate group The Black Blade."  
  
"The Black What?" Sano asked?  
  
"Aargh!" All of their enemies fell on the cold hard cement ground. You mean you don't know The Black Blade. Your getting on my bad side kid you shouldn't have angered me. Time to say goodbye. Kill them!  
  
All of his enemies attacked at once. Sano on the other hand moved an inch forward and raised his hand. He threw a piece of paper high up. "After this paper falls on the ground all of your bodies will be found scattered everywhere." Sano dashed forward, dodged, kick and punched and after the paper drops all his enemies is scattered with bruises.  
  
"You will regret this." A man with a sword from the darkness suddenly appeared. "So you must be damn proud that you knocked 11 men down. Well you shouldn't be these men are only fish bait in our group."  
  
"So you must also be a member of The Black Blade this dimwits are babling about." Sano stared at the new comer."  
  
Kenshin stood up of the excitement. "Yoshi Sano has no chance of winning against that guy."  
  
"Huh but he is just an imbecile like the other twelve isn't he. Sano should be able to kick his soggy but without any sweat dropping from his forehead." Yoshi curiously replied.  
  
"No I can feel his chi. That man must be an expert in sword handling. I admit Sano has defeated many great samurais but I feel this is a very different one. I fear that he might be in grave danger."  
  
"You don't say. Well I believe in Sano even though he's a fool. You'll see he'll win."  
  
"Hmm I hope." Kenshin sat down and waited for the two warriors to start.  
  
"So kid do you think you can defeat me with your hands alone. To be honest with you I don't need my sword to defeat you." The samurai bragged.  
  
"Oh really we will see then." Sano dashed straight towards the boastful samurai.  
  
The samurai dodge the first attack but was hit by Sano's fist in the second attack.  
  
"How's that for a warm up." Sano bragged.  
  
"Not bad. I must have under estimated your inferior abilities. Now face your death on the blade of my sword." He drew his sword and waited for Sano's attack.  
  
"Sword or no sword you're still no match for my fist." Sano run towards his opponent.  
  
After 10 seconds  
  
Sano is stunned lying on the floor with slashes and bruises.  
  
"Ha ha ha you're not worth even a damn." He bragged. "Now I will end your miserable life with one strike of my sword." He raced his sword ready to strike upon Sanosuke's bleeding neck.  
  
"Stop it! My friend already lost can't you see?" Kenshin stepped into the fight.  
  
"Well well well so a knight in a shining armor. You will regret saving him kid."  
  
The two dashed towards each other.  
  
"Die!" The man slashed Kenshin but ending up salshing only air.  
  
Kenshin jumped over the head of the samurai ready for the final blow.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Style Dragon Dodge!" Kenshins sword clashed with his opponents spine leaving him on the ground.  
  
His opponent faced him crouching. "That mark on your face and that red hair you must be the legendary Batusai the way of the sword" He fainted.  
  
A minute later police came and arrested the antagonists.  
  
"Thanks to you this trouble makers are captured how ever can we repay you?"  
  
"Arresting them is thanks enough for us." 


End file.
